powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentai Power Sources
Every season of Super Sentai has several consistent standards, including a team of heroes who come together to fight an evil who threatens Earth using special weapons and gadgets and, in many cases, a giant mecha for combat. However, that's where the similarities end: every team has a different basis for their abilities and powers, from humans-created technology to manipulation of supernatural abilities to powers from beyond our own planet, both in spacial and dimensional means. These powers allow for the usage of everything from the vehicles and Mechs to the suits the Sentai teams use and are important for the understanding of each season. List of Sentai Power Sources Himitsu Sentai Gorenger to be added J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai In order to combat the powerful syndicate known as CRIME, the International Science Special Investigation Squad (ISSIS) put forward a project in order to transform people into cyborgs to combat them. The agents chosen to become the cyborgs were specially selected, from a skilled pentathlete and a disgraced boxer to two who were heavily physically damaged to the point of near death. These four were rebuilt and respectively given one of four sources to power them: atomic, electric, magnetic and gravitational power. While using these respective sources in human form, they can likewise use a special Strengthening Capsule to transform them and allow them to use this power source at its peak. A special fifth cyborg eventually emerged to be the mobilizing leader, charged by all four energy sources and with the ability to transform for combat on his own. Battle Fever J The Battle Fever organization was a squadron who already possessed the best spies and investigators from around the world; however in order to face the bizarre methods and monsters of the secret society of Egos, a trump card was required. In this case, it was the development of special suits and weaponry utilized for combat. The suits, which could be transformed into by spinning around, increased the strength and abilities of the wearers allowing for them to face Egos' threats as well as utilize their own specialties- both in combat as well as in specialized dance moves they possess alongside their other abilities. Denshi Sentai Denziman to be added Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan to be added Dai Sentai Goggle V During various expeditions, Dr. Hideki Hongou obtained the gemstones of five civilizations who had all developed advanced technology ahead of their time yet had all subsequently fallen or had been destroyed. Using modern technology as developed by his Future Science Foundation, Hongou draws out the power of these gemstones and uses them to empower special suits that are worn by the five recruits of his "Goggle V" project, all of whom selected as representing the five members of his Computer Boys and Girls to fight for them and for the future of all good science and those who will utilize it. The gemstones allow for Goggle V to use special abilities such as "Goggle Eye" radar in their helmets, secret powers for each member (such as Goggle Black freezing time or Goggle Pink controlling the emotions of her opponent) or to enhance weaponry to become more powerful, such as enhancing their main weapon (such as changing Goggle Yellow's ball into a spiked ball or Goggle Red's rope into a full whip) or empowering the Goggle Sabre for the Goggle Victory Flash finisher. Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Dr. Kyutaro Yumeno assembled five inventors to his laboratory, Yumeno Invention Laboratory and gave them the equipment & technology '''become the Dynamen to stop the threat of the subterranean Jashinka Empire. Choudenshi Bioman Dengeki Sentai Changeman '''Earth Force is a mysterious mystical power locked away within the Earth itself, usually depicted in-series as a pillar of steam emerging within the planet (such as seen during the Changeman roll call) and a bolt of lightning descending to the Earth. According to legend, many people have gained access to the power in the past, becoming creatures read in legend. Though the power seemed merely fiction, commander Yui Ibuki saw this as a possible trump card for the management of the Gozma Empire, which he knew was coming to the Earth to conquer it, and formed the Dengeki Squadron to train soldiers with potential to use it and to find the source of Earth Power, giving the squadron watches to capture the power when found. When five of his soldiers were bathed with Earth Power during the Gozma invasion, Ibuki proved his theory and began to use the Changeman created through the power and his training to fight the alien threat. Although the Changeman can fully harness the power, overexposure and overusage can rip their bodies apart without rest. *A similar power exists within all beings the Changeman encounter throughout the universe, each of which is tied to their home world. Notables that assist the Changeman include the powers of planets such as Rigel, Amanga, Merle and Heath. Choushinsei Flashman The five who became the Flashman were born of Earth, but were abducted by a troop of Alien Hunters at a young age. They were ultimately rescued by the Flash, a race who live on a five planet system centered by a large red planet. After their rescue, these children were sent to live on each of the five planets, where they grew, then raised and trained in preparation for the day they returned to Earth to face those who were to benefactor from their abduction: the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess. By merely living and growing up on these planets, the biology of the five Flashman became altered, mutating them in order to become habitable in the harsh, in some cases inhuman, environments they now found themselves. These mutations gave them superhuman abilities dependant on the planet, such as advanced strength, speed, flight or intellect. These powers became further enhanced and utilized by the usage of special prisms which the Flashman imbedded into their helmets. The prisms in the helmet activate their suits and give them further special abilities, including special prism-based weapons that best utilize their mutation. Due to the energy used to create the prisms, they can be upgraded only with the usage of a more powerful energy to forge them and grant them even greater power to the users. However even with their abilities, their are various drawbacks from living a life in the Flash System prior to returning to Earth. For one, their bodies become affected by any alignment of Flash planets distorting the wavelength connection they have with their respective planet. And even worse is the effects of the Anti-Flash Phenomenon, which affect those of Flash who have left their planet for a long period, slowly making any other world they land on inhabitable with potentially fatal consequences. Hikari Sentai Maskman Choujuu Sentai Liveman During their study days at Academia, five friends worked together on technology to allow for people to travel into space. This culminated with two of them, Takuji Yano and Mari Aikawa, developing a combination of a special energy and a space suit that allowed for increased strength and durability to survive in space. However the very night of their breakthrough, they were murdered by three traitor students right in front of their three friends. Over the next two years, the alliance of the three friends improved on the suit, making it suitable for combat while developing weapons and mechs alongside their professor, Doctor Hoshi, so they would be ready when the traitors returned in the name of their backer, the Armed Brain Army Volt. *Two extra suits were devised by the three allies for the two siblings of the deceased friends when they join with developed technology of Takuji, Mari, and Academia in the form of Bison Liner and Sai Fire. Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Twenty thousand years ago, the Fairy race assisted humans in battle against the Bōma Tribes, and sealed them away. Due to modern day pollution and man's destruction of nature, the power of the Fairy magic has weakened, breaking the Boma's seal and allowing them to escape. With the help of Dr. Dazai, Seelon, the last of the fairies, summoned five high school seniors who, as children, were showered with the "flames of spirit" of the fallen fairies in a forest, and could hear Seelon's voice. Donning powered suits, the product of a collaboration between Seelon's magic and Dr. Dazai's science, the five became the Turborangers, utilizing their inner Fairy Power to combat the Boma. This inner Fairy Power is not inexhaustible as, should the Turborangers be cut off from their own Fairy Power or be weakened enough, their regularly vibrant suits will turn a pure white. Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Doctor Hoshikawa and his wife were separated from their children, the five Hoshikawa siblings, on the distant planet Sedon due to the Zone Empire's attack on the planet. The children returned to Earth with Arthur G6, and over the years became teachers at the same school. With the possibility of the Zone Empire attacking their own planet, the siblings secretly went to work manufacturing Fiveman technology, based on their professions. as a defense. Chōjin Sentai Jetman Birdonic Waves are an energy source developed by the military's "J-Project" for the usage and creation of super-soldiers for peaceful protection. According to the plan, five soldiers were selected by the military to become the Jetman, the heroes who would use the power of Birdonic Waves to protect Earth. However after the first of these soldiers, Ryu Tendoh became the first of these Jetman, the Dimensional War Party Vyram invaded Earth, attacking the Earth Ship where the experiment was being held and causing the Birdonic Wave device to malfunction, bathing the remaining power onto four civilians instead. After gathering the quartet on their side, Ryu and his superior, Commander Aya Odagiri, developed them and the weapons for the project to fight against the Vyram. Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Kyoryu Medals are the main power source of the Zyurangers used for transformation and also healing, fueled by the nature-based Gaiatron (ガイアトロン Gaiatoron) energy. Each Zyuranger has one, with the image of their respective Guardian Beast. Gosei Sentai Dairanger KiRyoku is the main power source of the Dairanger. There are 6 symbols KiRyoku which are the strongest and symbolize upon a star, specifically six Heavenly Stars: Ryu, Shishi, Tenma, Kirin, Houhou, and Byakko. KiRyoku used powers found in nature such as: *flame & lightning for Ryu, *illusion & nature scence for Shishi, *gravity for Tenma, *time for Kirin, *wind & air for Houou; and *sound for Byakko. However, due to Byako being the newest to appear in Gosei Sentai Dairanger's run, there were only five at first to be recognized the team name Gosei (5 stars) rather than Rokusei (6 stars). Aura Changers and Kiba Changer were the newest technology to channel Kiryoku into the Dairanger suits. Ryou's father, Kaku, and Kou the KibaRanger have the power of both the Gorma-utilized YouRyoku, which uses the power of pollution & modern technology, and KiRyoku. Ryou's father originally had KiRyoku, but he betrayed his allies to achieve stronger power by combining KiRyoku and YouRyoku. Kaku originally had YouRyoku but due to his kindness & compassion, he oppose his allies and instead opted to learn KiRyoku. Kou had & still has both KiRyoku and YouRyoku power since his father had YouRyoku and his mother had KiRyoku, but his YouRyoku was sealed so Kou can't posessed an evil will and can't become evil (not counting his inital naughty attitude). If the KiRyoku and YouRyoku are both obtained and not sealed, the wielder can has an eternal life and can't die because of nature. As example, Kaku and Ryou's father have lived over hundreds of years while the Gorma who actually died are resurrected as mud dolls. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger to be added Chōriki Sentai Ohranger Tetrahedron Power Gekisou Sentai Carranger Kurumagic (Carmagic) is a mystical power associated with the aliens of planet Hazard; the Hazardians. Five constellations in the shape of vehicles possessed mystical energy that can allow those tied with them to access their power, although Hazardians still have to act as the conduit between the power & its user/s. While Hazard was annihilated by the invasion of the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock, a single Hazardian, the child Dapp, escaped to find those who could use the constellation's power to full effect to fight back as the Carranger. The five who possessed it turned out to be five humans who were all on the Earth, the next planet of Bowzock's path of destruction. All of them worked at the Pegasus Garage and coincidentally chose the five vehicles as their own "dream cars". Once Dapp made contact with them and allowed for them to become the Carranger, they were able to use the power of the Kurumagic to fight, including using it to form their base vehicle Mechs out of their dream cars. At the same time Dapp remained the key to the power, with any turmoil or argument between them making their Kurumagic go down as a consequence. *Signalman, an ally alien from the planet Police, utilizes weapons and technology from his home planet to assist (and hinder) the Carranger. **A similar magic exists on the planet Fanbelt that is utilized by another Carranger ally, the so-called "sixth Carranger" Radietta Fanbelt, as well as by her sister Vanity Mirror. Denji Sentai Megaranger The Mega Suit is a special suit devised by the International Network of Excel-Science and Technology, most notably by researcher Professor Eikichi Kubota. The suit was devised after several attempts to harness the usage of energy by human beings; first by direct human contact, then by the usage of a physical suit before ultimately settling on a suit which exists virtually and then forms over the user when activated by the Digitizer. The suit downloads over the user who activates it and allows for increased physical capabilities and a special electronic trait for the user tied to an electronic device. The Mega Suit, when not used for combat, is used as playable characters within the "Denji Sentai Megaranger" video game; the game was set up to find five to utilize them, but only one was ultimately found as part of the project: game playing high schooler Kenta Date. When the forces of Nejiregia began their invasion ahead of schedule, I.N.E.T. was forced to give the other four suits to members of the Digital Research Club of Moroboshi High, who were investigating I.N.E.T. at the time just as Kenta was to receive his. *An earlier prototype of the Mega Suits in silver was created for research and development never to be used for combat; though possessing similar powers, it was devised to only last for 2.5 minutes. This suit was eventually borrowed by young I.N.E.T. scientist Yuusaku Hayakawa, who used the suit when not working on the Space Mega Project. *Since the Digitizers and Keitaizer require a direct link with I.N.E.T.'s communications equipment for the Install function to work, if there is an electrical field that blocks out these communications, then the Megarangers are unable to transform until the field has been removed. A few examples are the barrier that Cicada Nezire set up at a satellite facility, or the barrier around Hinelar City. *The physical suits created prior to the digital Mega Suits were kept by their developer, Dr. Samejima, to be used for the Jaden Sentai Nejiranger of Nejiregia after he became Dr. Hinelar. Samejima, who developed the suits with Kubota, likewise was tied to the initial developments which cost the life of his daughter, Shizuka. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Earth Power is the main power source of the members of the Tribe of Ginga, while the current Gingamen's power to transform come from their Star Beast Swords, where five chosen tribesmen would inherit them to become the Gingamen of their age. Earth Power comes in five variants: Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Flower. Hyuuga, a Fire Earth Power user, later gave up his Earth Power for a time to be able to wield the cursed Knight Axe, to utilize the BullRiot after the original Black Knight BullBlack died, but he later regained his Earth Power in the finale after Zahab had destroyed the Knight Axe. The current generation of Gingamen later obtained a power source to enhance their abilities called the Lights of Ginga. Near the finale, the Extreme Growth Extract poisoned the Earth which prevented the Gingamen from using their Earth Powers and was also causing them to grow weaker due to their connection to the Earth, forcing Wisdom Tree Moak to sacrifice himself to remove the traces of it from the Earth allowing the Gingamen to fully use their powers again. Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive to be added Mirai Sentai Timeranger to be added Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Each of the Gaorangers draw their powers from their totem Power Animals, to which their suit's appearance is modeled after. Additional power can be used with auxiliary & respective Gao Jewels. As shown in the series finale, when their totem Power Animal dies, a Gaoranger loses their powers and the Animal's Gao Jewel explodes into dust. Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger to be added Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger As a massive intergalactic police organization, the Special Police Dekaranger have developed technology for standard use by officers for the handling of alien threats upon their home-world jurisdiction. Whenever a Dekaranger goes into action, their transformation device sends a signal to the DekaBase of the planet, which immediately sends a special "DekaMetal" that forms a suit around the Dekaranger and "faces on" a helmet for protection, in a period of time that almost seems instantaneous. For planets that haven't had a DekaBase prior, it takes time for the installation of Dekasuit technology to be set up, which could be a hinderence on cases with a major threat (as was the case of the first DekaRed of Earth, Leonian Gyoku Rou). The vehicles and weapons used by the Dekaranger of each planet depend on officer preferences but generally vehicles match up for greater usage including the creation of a planet's Dekaranger Robo. During his master plan, Rainian Agent Abrella was able to deactivate the transformation system on the Earth's Dekabase just as the S.W.A.T. Mode Dekarangers reached the control center of the Dekabase Robo turning both their and Dekabreak's Dekasuits off, which specifies that the commanding officer can deactivate the Dekasuits if necessary. Fortunately when Banban Akaza reached the hidden secondary control center, he was able to regain control of the Dekabase and reactivate the Dekasuits. Mahou Sentai Magiranger The Heavenly Saints are beings who have mastered and control the elements tied to the powers of magic. They live within the realm of Magitopia, separated from the human world and only called upon in their moment of need. Those who know of their existence can summon the powers of the saints through special wands which allow for them to "borrow" their power, infusing them with the magical element of a specific Saint and use their abilities for combat. The magic utilized is by way of a spell system consisting of ten components syllables; by combining the syllables in proper ways, magic from the Heavenly Saint can be utilized. However, there is a cost for using the powers of the Saints by those not normally of magic: those who overuse the powers of the Heavenly Saints will eventually become Heavenly Saints themselves, losing all their memories of being human and forced to remain in Magitopia. Such happened to five legendary magicians of five elements, all of whom lost their humanity to become Heavenly Saints but who themselves became sources for others to use their element in combat. *Two Heavenly Saints of note, Blagel and Sungel, fought in combat alongside the Magiranger using their own powers and abilities. Prior to rejoining the side of Magitopia, Blagel was unknowingly controlled by Absolute God N Ma, utilizing magic in a different syllabatory system from the Magiranger and the Saints. *A third Heavenly Saint, Raigel, was revived by N. Ma from a mummified state after willingly defecting from Magitopia and paying a penalty. Under his combined status as Sorcery Priest Meemy, he utilizes a fourth different syllabatory system of magic. GoGo Sentai Boukenger The Parallel Engine (パラレルエンジン, Parareru Enjin) is a machine originally theorized by the Renaissance genius Leon Giordana for the creation of a massive amount of energy. Though merely part of his notes of future technology of the time, it would eventually be discovered by the Search Guard Successor Foundation, an organization who would utilize the notes as the basis of the development of technology for their purpose of finding and collecting dangerous Precious artifacts. The Parallel Engines were created by the SGS and used for the building of various vehicles for Precious acquisition. The engines would also be tied to a special suit developed to utilize their energy for human usage to allow for further search and management of Precious and those who would use them for evil purposes, making these users the "Boukenger". The power of the Parallel Engines, though, are enough to force further training and manipulation for the management for human usage due to the physical harm long-term and high intensity usage causes. *Due to the gaining of an equivalent "Gordom Engine" by the Negative Syndicates, the SGS were forced to develop a more powerful Neo-Parallel Engine (ネオパラレルエンジン, Neo Parareru Enjin) in order to counter them and continue to use the powers of the Boukenger against the inverse energy utilized by the evil engine. While Bouken Silver's was already ready as his Bouken Vehicles have just been completed, initially the other five were at a disadvantage until their vehicles were refitted with the new Neo-Parallel Engine design. After Arch Priest Gajah evolved into his final form and drained the energy from the Precious in Siren Builder, Mr. Voice temporarily deactivated the Boukenger powers to remodel the Neo-Parallel Engines in the 18 Bouken Vehicles so Gajah could not siphon off their energy again. Juken Sentai Gekiranger Qi (気, Ki) is the main source power of all those who are under the school of the Beast-Fist. Unlike the qi of the Dairangers, the Qi used by the Beast Fist practitioners are themed after/limited to their totem animals, which is their core essence and what their qi takes in the form of. With the Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion schism, the qi signatures of the Beast Fist martial artists changed to reflect the schools they hail from. For the Gekirangers and anyone training under the Fierce Beast Fist Beast-Arts school, their qi is called Fierce Qi (激気, Geki), and it embodies righteousness and justice. The opposite, those who trained under the Confrontation Beast Fist Akugata school, their qi is called Confrontation Qi (臨気, Rinki), and it embodies inner darkness and evil. There is, however, a third qi signature, called Mythical Qi (幻気, Genki), and those who use Mythical Qi are followers of the Infinite Dragon Long, who sought to destroy the world out of boredom from his immortality. When the Infinite Dragon was imprisoned, and his followers killed, the two opposing schools of Fierce Beast Fist and Confrontation Beast Fist were united into one school, titled simply Beast Fist, when the Gekirangers used the Rinki of the Three Fist Demons to defeat Long. Engine Sentai Go-Onger Souls are the primary power source of the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings. There are Souls used for transformation, attacks, and assistance, but the most important sort of Soul, Engine Souls, house an Engine's "soul" and are used to to return to their original forms for ten minutes with their respective Engine Cast, and combine into Engine Gattais. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger is a mystical internal energy that is used and manipulated for the creation of various "spells" by way of the kanji (Chinese characters) of the Japanese language. By writing out a character using Mojikara and a Shodophone, the actual character comes to life in the way that it's manipulator can use it for assistance and combat. Mojikara must continue to be practiced and raised due to complexity and the power required for the usage of more powerful abilities, with some even life-threatening if used incorrectly. Mojikara is also utilized in other means outside a writing power, including in the creation of Secret Disks which can be spun to unleash the kanji that has been sealed within, as well as power various Origami creatures created on Mt. Tsunenobu for combat and companionship. When the Gedoshu threat began to emerge 300 years ago, the Emperor of Japan ordained five clans who had mastered Mojikara and possessed special elemental power within themselves to combat them, each sending one warrior to become a squadron to fight the evil: the Shinkengers. Each clan ordained themselves with the kanji of one of five elements; this kanji would surround them and protect them with it's power in a special suit for combat that will fall off when over-damaged or when Mojikara power has run out at that moment. For every generation afterwards even to the present, these five clans continued to practice Mojikara manipulation and raise a new Shinkenger to fight whenever and wherever the Gedoshu emerge. *Genta Umemori, a friend of the 18th generation of Shinkengers, has compensated his lack of ordinary Mojikara with a special Electronic Mojikara (電磁モヂカラ（文力）, Denji Mojikara) he manipulates with a cell phone, texting the kanji instead of drawing them with a brush. With this, he has utilized Shinkenger technology to become the first 6th Shinkenger of this era, Shinken Gold. Tensou Sentai Goseiger There are three tribes of Gosei Angels which have their own nature-tied power: Skyick, Seaick, and Landick. All Gosei Angels have the ability to utilize the power of nature called Tensou Jutsu. In older times, it was utilized by an orb but in the modern era it is utilized by using Gosei Cards and a Tensouder, which is also the device used to communicate with one another. Later, Groundion, an old Tensou Headder, evolved into Gosei Knight by the Earth's spirit. Rather than using a Tensouder, he uses the Leon Cellular & specialized Gosei Cards which have three-number codes. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Ranger Keys are artifacts left behind as remnants of the Legend War on Earth, where the 34 previous Sentai teams sacrificed their powers to stop an invasion of the Zangyack Empire. Each key possesses the power of the Sentai hero and everything about them, including their power source, their weapons and the potential to access a Greater Power associated with them once awakened. The keys can be used by not only anyone who possesses a compatible transformation device, but by the original Ranger as well just by holding it. After the Legend War, the keys were scattered throughout the universe, where they were collected by the Red Pirates trio of AkaRed, Captain Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia. However after Basco betrayed the team and took several keys with him, Marvelous was forced to create his own Ranger Key and build a crew to likewise use their own keys and the keys of the other Sentai heroes to face the Zangyack and Basco. After the defeat of the intergalactic empire and the rogue, the pirates returned the Keys and all powers associated with them to the heroes of Earth once again. There are special Ranger Keys that exist. Gai Ikari, an Earthling who joined the Gokaiger, likewise got his own Gokai Silver key presented to him by the combined powers of three deceased Legends. Ranger Keys can also exist for Kamen Riders & Metal Heroes, as seen with OOO's Combos & the Metal Heroes shown in Super Hero Taisen Z. In future appearances, the Gokaigers still use Ranger Keys freely despite the fact that the Keys had been returned to their previous owners. While some instances, such as the Gokaiger vs Go-Busters and Zyuohger, show them asking the original Rangers for the keys (even traveling through time at at least one point), other instances such as Super Hero Taisen & Super Sentai Strongest Battle have no clear explanation. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters The Go-Busters get their powers from the programs that were inserted into them from their childhoods before the Vaglass virus came into being, and their arsenal mainly use the futuristic energy source Enetron. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger The Kyoryugers' arsenal use their large amounts of Brave within their charged Zyudenchi. It is a metaphysical energy source reliant on a person's courage, similar to Dino Guts. The Zyudenchi are charged in the Spirit Base inside Bragigas. Ressha Sentai ToQger Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The ancient Ryusou Tribe continuously train & select new knights to protect the Earth, specifically from the returning threat of the Druidon Tribe. To help in their endeavors, they utilize RyuSouls, small totems based on & imbued with the soul of nonfictional & fictional prehistoric animals, alongside specialied Ryusoul Kens to use unleash said powers. The souls of the animals are what give the effects of the RyuSouls. In addition, each knight & each of their their masters has a totem RyuSoul based on their respective partner KishiRyu, large mechanical beings with the soul of prehistoric animals which serve as the source of their power. Each KishiRyu are housed in their own respective temple (at the start of the series, Tyramigo, Triken, & Ankyloze were all housed in the same temple as Three Knights, however Triken & Ankyloze eventually retreated into their own cavern). Should members of the Druidon Tribe invade a slumbering KishiRyu's temple before they can awaken, that respective KishiRyu's knight/s will lose their power to transform. Additionally, the temples are located in magnetically neutral areas, so that magnetic forces do not cause the KishiRyu discomfort . Unofficial Sentai Power Sources Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger to be added Category:Super Sentai Concepts